Saffarids
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Kingdom|tag = SAF|capital = Zaranj (4448)|culture = Persian (Iranian)|development = Start: 28}} The are a Sunni Persian iqta located in the Sistan and Ghor areas, Khorasan region, Persia subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Charlemagne' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from the Sunni in 861 the iqta borders fellow Sunni countries ( north, west and south) and Hindu countries ( northeast). The will be annexed by the in 913, released from the in 922, and finally annexed by Sunni in 1002, losing its cores, and will never appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Saffarid" on-file. See also: , , Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Saffarid Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Cost of Reducing War Exhaustion ** +20.0% Trade Steering * Ambition: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier * Ideas: ** Warlord Origin: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Constant Conquest: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Importance of Persian Culture: *** -15.0% Idea Cost ** Silver Mines: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Control the Silk Road: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Might of the Army: *** +5.0% Discipline ** Control of the Hindu Kush: *** +10.0% Fort Defense Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Persian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Iranian countries Category:Charlemagne Category:Asian countries Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas